


let me fall in love with you

by 5secondsoflashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, BRIT Awards, Fluff, M/M, and luke is nervous, ashton is confused, idk what was going on with the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoflashton/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 5sos' first award show and ashton can see that luke's just a little bit nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me fall in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> here's another one shot i whipped up over two nights. i don't know what was going on with this so it's not my best, but hopefully you enjoyed it :)
> 
> this is also on my own wattpad, mashton5sos
> 
> IF YOU REPOST I WILL END YOU

A first awards ceremony was something of a momentous occasion. It would likely be something most people would be nervous for, but Ashton Irwin was positively beaming at the fact he and his band were going to be walking the red carpet at the BRITs in a matter of two hours.

Ashton's hair had just been styled into a swept over quiff for the event and the boy was now plucking a few hairs around that fell out of place; he didn't want to turn up to the awards ceremony looking like a complete idiot. 

As Ashton's hair only seemed to mess up further at the constant pulling and fitting of hair strands, the nineteen year old's mood began to turn into one filled with frustration. He knew he should've just stuck with his classic curls and waves and have been done with it, but now he had no choice but to deal with what he'd gotten done. He looked good and he could feel that fact, but the strands of golden blond were frankly making him want to smash his head against the mirror.

Stupidly, Ashton kicked his foot at the nearby wardrobe in his room, a loud groan passing from his lips. He was going to make the whole band late at this rate. Ashton didn't want to have to do that.

"Hey, Ash? You okay?" A timid voice came from Ashton's door and he turned to see Luke there, peering in slightly through the crack of the newly opened door.

"You can come in, Lukey," Ashton began, waiting until Luke was inside the room before continuing. "My hair just won't stay properly even with this spray and what not. These strands at the side are making me want to stab myself."

Ashton watched as Luke shuffled over to the side of the room and he wondered what he was doing. However, all that he could truly think was _damn, Luke looks so attractive_. Ashton mentally slapped himself for thinking that though, although the sight of Luke dressed up in all black with his piercing blue eyes and blond hair swept nicely up into a quiff made him go weak at the knees. But that was normal, right? He was allowed to think his best friend looked good. 

"Face the mirror, Ash," Luke mumbled, causing Ashton to furrow his brow, but follow Luke's request anyway.

The golden haired boy noticed Luke walk up behind him, so close that Ashton could feel his body heat and his breath tickling lightly at his neck. His eyes unintentionally shut themselves at this gesture, before they flew back open, not only because Ashton had realised what he had done, but because Luke had placed something atop his head. 

"There you go," The younger boy chirped, moving to stand beside Ashton and admire his handy work in the mirror.

Now laying atop Ashton's head was the black fedora he usually adorned. It covered the small strands of hair that Ashton was trying to tame and complimented his whole look anyway.

"Wow, since when did you become Mr Fashion Expert?" Ashton breathed, tilting his hat further back slightly, before turning to the taller blond beside him.

A giggle passed through Luke's lips, which caused him to place his hand over his mouth in utter shock, because _oh my god, I just giggled in front of Ashton_. 

"Thanks, Lukey," Ashton stated, grasping Luke tightly and burying him in his chest. 

The two boys stood there in each other’s arms until Michael had called for them, telling them they had to get in the taxi to leave. Both of them were reluctant, but eventually, all four band members were in the car and heading towards the O2 Arena.

~~~

After Calum had spilt Jack Daniels down his shirt and a quick stop at Sainsbury’s, the boys were on the final stretch to the O2. Ashton was still buzzing at the thought of the red carpet and the show. It was a new experience for him and he was ready to live it.

It was about five minutes until arrival when Ashton had noticed Luke's leg jittering up and down from in front of him in the taxi. The blond seemed to be staring absent-mindedly out of the window, his eyes, however, looked a little frantic and panicky. A hand was shaking atop his jittery knee. 

As if it were his instincts speaking, Ashton leant forward slightly toward Luke, placing his own large hand, so that it engulfed Luke's. A pair of blue eyes shot to meet his hazel, which were glancing at the blond with an air of comfort.

"Everything's going to be ok, Lukey Boy. There's nothing to be nervous about," Ashton whispered, his voice soft and honeyed.

"But what if I trip and fall? What if I make a fool of myself? What if I look horrid? What-" Luke blurted, before Ashton cut him off with his other hand, a finger now pressed to Luke's lips.

"You're going to be fine. I'll be beside you, so will Cal and Mikey," Ashton began, "and you look fucking hot, mate."

The words had fallen from Ashton's lips before he could even process that fact. He noticed Luke's eyes widen slightly at the compliment, as a delicate blush tinted his cheeks. The golden blond's finger slowly fell from Luke's plump lips at this and the two's eye contact became way too tense. 

Before Ashton could register what was happening and what had been said, Luke's free hand found its way onto the side of Ashton's blazer, gripping it firmly in his fist, as he pulled the elder boy closer to him. The two had a matter of inches between their lips and Ashton wondered why he hadn't stopped Luke from pulling him closer. He also wondered why Luke had even pulled him closer in the first place.

"And we're here!" Calum yelled, startling Ashton and Luke, so much that they both bashed each other’s heads in an attempt to move away from each other.

A deep blush painted Ashton's cheeks and he really hopped that Michael and Calum had been too engrossed in their conversation to even notice the small exchange between him and Luke. 

"Time to walk the red carpet!" Michael exclaimed, dragging all of the boys out of the car and paying the man. 

Luke seemed to have perked up since Ashton's talk, as a smile was now present on his face. A smile was present on all of the boys' faces to be fair.

When Ashton took his first step onto the red carpet, he felt like the luckiest person in the world to experience this. He wouldn't trade this experience for anything.

~~~

The boys were soon seated at their table for the night. The red carpet was intense. Tens of photographers were present, snapping away and taking various pictures of the band. They'd signed many things for the fans and taken many pictures too and that was something amazing.

Ashton sat down in his seat, which was beside Michael and let out a content sigh. The past few hours had been crazy and exciting, something he'd thoroughly enjoyed. 

Something Ashton had noticed though was that toward the end of the walk down the carpet, Luke's nerves seemed to reappear. His eyes had started to dart around and the shake in his hands had become apparent. 

As Ashton looked over at Luke now, he still noticed that in him, even as he spoke brightly with Calum and Michael about the red carpet experience. The hazel eyed boy knew he was trying to stay strong and look like he wasn't affected by anything.

Before Ashton could get a word in to check Luke's wellbeing, a few women had wandered over to their table. One of them explained to be a upcoming pop star with her friends and that they were heading around saying hello to everyone. Ashton smiled politely at the women and ended up in small talk with the three; they were rather nice.

Ashton was unsure on how much time had passed, but when the women had left he turned to speak to the other guys about how lovely they were, when he noticed that Luke had disappeared. He calmly asked Michael and Calum where he had gone and they told him they didn't really question his past exit; they'd assumed he was using the toilet or going to see if the One Direction boys were here yet.

With the fact he'd acknowledged Luke's earlier nerves, Ashton decided to take off and try and find the seventeen year old; he didn't want the boy to drown himself in his own nerves. 

The first place Ashton looked was the toilets. There was a long queue and he couldn't see the familiar tall guitarist anywhere in it. He didn't know anyone in the queue and didn't want to ask; they were all celebrities and Ashton would become star struck.

Using his long legs to make him move faster, the nineteen year old made his way toward the refreshment area and once again could not find the blond. Ashton began to feel frustrated, because he wanted to make sure that Luke was okay. He should've kept a better eye on him earlier.

That was when Ashton's luck changed. He noticed a door slightly ajar leading outside, probably so people could smoke if needs be, and the familiar sight of Luke was there. He was sat with his back to Ashton on the step outside of the door. 

Picking up his pace, Ashton rushed over to the door, scaring Luke, who turned in time to see Ashton fall down beside him, the door flying shut behind.

"Jeez, Luke. I was worried for a bit there. I didn't know where you'd gone and I couldn't find you," Ashton stammered, breaths coming out in-between his words as he tried to regain it.

Fixing the hat on his head, Ashton looked at Luke for a sign that he was ok. The boy now had his head hung down and his knees brought up toward his chest. He was visibly shaking, so Ashton placed an arm tightly around his shoulders, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down Luke's bicep for comfort.

"What's wrong?" Ashton murmured, trying to get through to the blond beside him.

"I guess I'm just nervous to be here, Ash," Luke replied, choking up slightly in the middle of his speech and that was when Ashton knew it was something more deeply rooted; Luke was one never to cry unless it was dead serious and although being at the BRITs was a huge matter, Ashton didn't think Luke would choke up over it; he would've done so back in the taxi.

"I know you are, but that's not the only thing that's wrong, what else is?" 

Ashton's heart was hurting seeing Luke this way, curled up into himself, his voice cracking when he spoke, due to the rise of tears.

"You wouldn't understand," The blond whimpered, finally lifting his head up to peer at Ashton for a few seconds.

"I can try, Lukey. What's wrong?"

Ashton noticed Luke take a deep breath as if his next words needed preparation. The gaze of the seventeen year old was anywhere but on Ashton now. It finally seemed to fall on a stone placed near Luke's black shoe covered feet. 

"Ash, I, er, I have really strong feelings for someone and well, I guess I feel as though they'd never love me back. The chances that he reciprocates even the slightest amount of my feelings are practically zero," Luke spluttered and all that registered in Ashton's mind was 'he'.

"He?" Ashton choked out, slightly surprised at Luke's openness with him.

It shouldn't have really come to that much of a shock to Ashton. He and Luke had spoken about the topic of sexuality once before. The blond had told Ashton that he wasn't feeling as much as he should for girls and was curious about how he would feel with a guy. 

At the time, Ashton had just felt as though Luke was simply bi curious and experimenting, but now it was clear that the blond's sexuality was different. The thing that scared Ashton was that they'd had that conversation over a year ago and Luke had never spoken to him again about possibly liking guys. _Did he keep it all to himself, so he could deal with it alone?_

"Do you hate me?" Luke whispered, his voice thick with the fact he was choking up, thinking that Ashton had a problem with his sexuality, so he shuffled away from the arm around his shoulders.

"No, no, of course I don't, Lukey! I could never hate you," The hazel eyed boy blurted, frantically reassuring the blond that he wasn't homophobic; after all, that would be completely hypocritical of him with the current crisis of his own.

Ashton watched Luke's watery blue eyes finally meet his, when his head turned slightly. His lip was also quivering and the shake in his hands hadn't died away. Ashton was afraid to touch him and comfort him; he was scared that Luke would just break down in tears. 

"Who's the guy then?" Ashton asked, softly, and as he said his words, a pain spread in his heart. 

When Luke inhaled rather loudly, Ashton wondered who it may be. It was probably one of One Direction, since they were at the BRITs and Luke was only now getting worked up about it. Maybe it was Niall. Luke had always hung out with him the most. That thought caused Ashton to feel an ounce of despise for Niall, although he didn't know truly why.

"I- I," Luke stammered, before taking another deep breath, "I love _you_ , Ash."

"You... you... _what?_ " Ashton exclaimed, completely taken aback by Luke's comment.

"I'm sorry," The blond whimpered, feeling bad for suddenly dropping this bombshell on Ashton.

"How long?" The elder boy questioned.

When Luke replied with "about a year," Ashton angrily rose to his feet. How could he have not noticed that Luke was in love with him? How could he have let Luke to about his life thinking Ashton felt absolutely nothing for him in return?

"Fucking hell, Ashton, you stupid piece of shit," Ashton said to himself, stalking around the open area, his thoughts racing at a hundred miles an hour.

If Ashton hadn't been so engrossed in beating himself up about not realising, he would've noticed that the shake in Luke's hands had increased and a few tears now flowed down his cheeks; he didn't like how Ashton was taking his confession.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," The golden haired boy muttered, stopping his pacing to look at Luke, who, at his words, broke down even further.

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to return my feelings. I'll be fine. Just leave me be," The blue eyed boy stammered, waving Ashton away with his hand when he tried to stand near to him.

There was one thing Ashton knew he needed to do. He had to be sure first, because he knew he'd hurt Luke if he wasn't and that was the last thing he wanted. So, he allowed Luke a minute to calm his tears and for himself to sort his brain out, before deciding that yes, he really was going to do this.

Falling onto his knees in front of Luke, so that he was level with the boy sat on the step, Ashton placed one of his hands under Luke's chin to force his head up, before the same hand moved to Luke's cheek. A gulp took place in Ashton's throat before he leant in and captured Luke's lips with his.

This was the second new experience of the day for Ashton. He'd never kissed a guy before and now to think he was the one who initiated it scared him a little. 

When Luke wasn't responding, Ashton nudged his lips further into the blond's, knowing that if he didn't return the kiss, he couldn't be one hundred percent sure that this was what he wanted. Ashton was a good ninety nine percent there already.

After waiting a good fifteen seconds for Luke to respond, Ashton pulled his lips away, before having the breath knocked out of him, as Luke had reconnected their lips; the boy was now kissing him passionately.

The two boys both got caught in the moment: Luke's still shaky hands pushed Ashton's fedora off and tangled their fingers into his hair; One of Ashton's hands was roaming Luke's cheek and neck, moving around wildly, as the two continued to kiss; Ashton's other arm wrapped around Luke's waist, pulling him closer towards him, which prompted Luke to secure his legs around the elder boy's waist to ensure their proximity was minimal.

The feeling of Luke's lip ring pressed to Ashton's lip made a moan pass the hazel eyed boy's lips, vibrating into Luke's mouth. The two's tongues met in the middle, due to this movement and swirled around gently with each other. 

Breathing soon became hard, so the two bandmates pulled apart, however they were still very much wrapped up in each other, as they had been previously.

"Look, Lukey," Ashton began, knowing it was best to spit it out now, "Recently, I have been seeing you in a different light. I notice how attractive you are on a daily basis, I notice the small things you do, I notice the way my heart pounds rapidly when I'm with you and I notice so much more. 

"I'm so sorry for not noticing how you felt earlier. For you to wait for me and try and get over your feelings alone must've been horrible. I'm not deserving of your love.

"What I'm trying to say is that although I may not be quite in love with you yet, Luke, I am most definitely falling for you, hard, and I want to try to give you the love that you deserve after all this time.

"So, Luke Hemmings, can I have the honour of being allowed to fall in love with you, as you have with me?"

Ashton watched as a teary eyed Luke nodded his head frantically, before pulling him into a hug. The blond was now crying on his shoulder, long legs still wrapped around Ashton's waist.

"Thank you," Luke spluttered, over and over again into Ashton's ear.

"Hey, Lukey?" Ashton muttered. "Fancy going out somewhere tomorrow night, just the two of us, on a date?"

"I'd love to."

Once the two boys had sorted themselves out (Ashton had feigned annoyance at Luke for knocking his fedora on the floor and messing up his hair, but it was easily covered), they headed back through the door and back to their table. On the way, they grabbed a couple of bottles of some fruit drink, so they could pretend there was a queue. 

The sound of ‘R U Mine?’ by the Arctic Monkeys was blaring through the arena, signalling the start of the show, so Ashton and Luke hurried back over to their table.

"There you two are! Jeez, we'd been wondering where you had got too. You've been gone for ages!" Calum yelled over the music.

"What have you been doing?" Michael added.

When Luke blushed at Michael's not even accusing comment, Ashton found himself smiling. Luke was that something special, that something that only comes around every once in a while.

"Discovering things," Ashton exclaimed, so the others could hear him.

And when Luke's gaze finally met Ashton's, the hazel eyed boy knew that he was ready to fall further in love with him and he'd never wanted anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your thoughts and any possible lashton prompts :)


End file.
